El rey de los tontos
by Lucinda Price
Summary: "Muchos considerarían a mi padre como un genio, yo digo que mi padre es un gran tonto, el rey de los tontos."-Kenji Hyuga. One-shot NejiTen.


¡Hola! vengo por aquí dejándoles un One-shot de ha pasado por mi mente como una pequeña idea, espero que sea de su agrado;)

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kashimoto. Se prohíbe el plagio de la historia que si me pertenece junto con los personajes inventados en esta.

* * *

Muchos considerarían a mi padre como un genio, yo digo que mi padre es un gran tonto, el rey de los tontos. Pienso así aunque todos piensen lo contrario, he oído diferentes versiones de la historia pero sólo creo en una, la que mi madre me contaba cuando era más pequeño cada noche para hacerme dormir, en la que salvaba a Konoha gracias a su sacrificio, en aquel tiempo mi ejemplo a seguir era mi padre el héroe al que todos llamaban genio, dormía pensando en ser algún día tan grande como él.

Pero una noche cambie de opinión por completo decidiendo no alabar más a ese impostor, una noche me levante en cuclillas al oír un sonido extraño proveniente de la cocina, me escabullí con sumo cuidado para poder averiguar si se trataba de un ladrón, en cualquier caso tenía un Kunai en la mano y mi habilidad ocular activada(aunque sin servir mucho ya que apenas la perfeccionaba) fue en ese entonces cuando descubrí que los ruidos se convirtieron en un llanto articulado hasta ahogarse en silencio, mi madre lloraba en la mesa del comedor, sin que me descubriera me acerque hasta quedar lo más cercano a ella y la mire con curiosidad, era más que obvio para mí que no quería que supiera de mi presencia sabia que me castigaría mandándome a dormir con el tío Lee si me veía levantado a esa hora, lo cual era lo peor ya que me levantaría y me acostaría entrenando exageradamente, permanecí ahí atónito preguntándome el porqué mi madre lloraba hasta quedarse dormida en la misma mesa de la cocina, la noche siguiente lo hizo de nuevo, la siguiente y la siguiente.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que el farsante que todos llamaban "héroe" hacia llorar a mi madre todas las noches.

¿Qué clase de héroe haría eso? los héroes no hacían llorar a las personas de esa manera, sino más bien seria todo lo contrario, si mi padre había sido un héroe del cual sentirse orgulloso ¿entonces porque mi madre tenía ojeras profundas todas las mañanas?

Mi ceño se frunció demás y al recordar que mi madre me decía que aquel "héroe" hacia lo mismo cuando se enojaba me tranquilice poniendo una mirada neutra, en ese momento me cayó un balde de agua fría de realidad dándome cuenta de que no quiero parecerme a él, no quiero ser el hijo del rey de los tontos, no quiero que la gente me confunda en lo más mínimo con alguien que hacía daño a su madre todos los días.

Así que me convencí de que no sería como el gran Neji Hyuga cuando creciera, no quiero ser reconocido como un genio ni un héroe, no quiero morir de la misma forma, no mientras implicara que eso haría llorar a alguien que quiera de verdad.

Y lo había, aparte de mi madre existían las personas a las que llamo familia, esta mi tío Lee aunque me molestara su manera de "llamar la atención" lo quería, esta mi tía Hinata a la que quiero a montones, también mis primos, a Bolt quien siempre acompaño cuando hace travesuras es y siempre será mi mejor amigo y la hermosa Himawari con quien decidí que protegeré con mi vida cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

Y también pero menos importante el tío Uzumaki, el primero en creer que mi padre es un héroe y el último en caerme bien por la misma razón.

¿Por que las personas no veían la realidad? ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de las ojeras de mi madre cada mañana?

Quizás es por el maquillaje que compraba y aplicaba especialmente para eso, pero aún con el yo sigo viendo aquellas ojeras cuando dirige la mirada a mí para desearme un buen día en la academia.

Quizás es por su sonrisa, no puedo dudarlo amo la sonrisa de mi madre, es tan cálida y reconfortante, es una sonrisa que te alienta a ser alguien mejor y te dice que todo saldrá bien cuando no lo está, amo ver a mi madre sonriendo por eso más que nada no soporto cuando llora, esa calidad desaparece por completo como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente y eso me molesta de sobremanera.

Por eso más que nada odio a mi padre, le arrebata a mi madre su sonrisa en cuanto alguien menciona su nombre, hay algo que hace que odie más al "héroe de Konoha" y es cuando mi madre se atreve a mirarme fijamente a los ojos y luego desvía la mirada por unos segundos, con esa acción lo sé todo, sé que mi madre le recuerda con solo ver mis ojos y yo más que nadie odio esa parte de mi.

Siempre quise arrancarlos de alguna manera, aunque amo la técnica que me da la capacidad de ver mejor que los demás odio que las personas me reconozcan y me relacionen con el tan solo viéndome a mis ojos aperlados.

—No juegues con la comida Kenji—advirtió la voz de mi madre al ver que solo tanteaba la cuchara en el arroz, no la observe seguí mezclando el arroz con movimientos circulares—Kenji ya escuchaste, andas muy distraído últimamente.

Levanté el rostro y de nuevo ahí estaban, aunque nadie más las viera, debajo de los ojos un pequeño camino morado que apenas se notaba a causa del maquillaje, ella me miro con curiosidad y luego retorció la boca inconforme

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera tan maleducada?—sin darme cuenta había fruncido el ceño sin poder evitarlo era un habito aunque no me gustara hacerlo—¿sucede algo?

Mi madre era hermosa, su cabello castaño, que yo había heredado, se recogía en un arreglo por detrás y un flecho casi parejo le cubría la frente, sin mencionar los ojos achocolatados que yo habría querido heredar, al mirarla todos los días me hacia preguntarme el por qué había elegido a Neji Hyuga cuando solo podría caminar en frente de mi sensei en la academia y dejarlo sin aliento.

¿Qué clase de encantamientos había usado el rey de los tontos para poder estar con mi madre? fuera lo que fuera para mi nadie era merecedor de estar con ella, nadie era merecedor de aquella belleza cálida que emanaba ¿pero por que Neji Hyuga si?

—Nada— respondí con voz neutra regresando la mirada a mi plato—no tengo hambre ¿puedo irme ya?

—Bien, pero últimamente no comes bien, te desmayaras en medio entrenamiento— mi madre me miro haciendo un puchero, cualquiera diría que actuaba como una niña pequeña en lugar de una adulta, a mi me divertía esa parte de ella ¿habría pensado lo mismo Neji Hyuga?— escucha Kenji si no te gusta el arroz con curry que preparo puedo hacer otra cosa.

—No—conteste de inmediato, me encantaba su arroz con curry— está bien, es perfecto... es solo que no tengo hambre por ahora

Me levante en el instante y salí por la puerta, aunque oí a mi madre llamándome no voltee hacia atrás, me dirigí hacia la casa de Bolt, no había clases en la academia ese día pero habíamos quedado en vernos para hacer algo divertido y yo ya tenía algo en mente.

Toque la puerta esperando a que el abriera, pero me lleve una desagradable sorpresa encontrándome al actual Hokage.

—Hola Kenji—levanto su mano vendada para saludarme con una sonrisa la cual yo no devolví— ¿buscas a Bolt?

Asentí con la cabeza tratando de ignorarlo mire detrás de él dentro de la casa buscando a mi amigo, pero él volvió a hablar

—Vaya que siempre eres de pocas palabras—se agacho colocándose de mi tamaño sonriendo y trato de ponerme su mano vendada en la cabeza, pero yo la evite y él lo noto poniéndola de igual manera en mi hombro, me sentía incomodo—tu madre hace hablar a las otras personas, pero tú no, es curioso...

Oh no, aquí viene las palabras que siempre hacían que Uzumaki Naruto me cayera mal

—... te pareces mucho a tu padre— sonrió y después se puso de pie.

"Desearía que no fuera así" pensé bajando mi mirada

—Kenji— Bolt salió de inmediato por la puerta sonriendo pero cuando vio a su padre en la entrada su mirada se volvió la expresión de un berrinche, siempre pasaba lo mismo, Bolt le molestaba su padre al igual que a mí pero de una manera distinta, su padre se encontraba siempre en aquella torre ocupado haciendo cosas importantes y Bolt deseaba que no fuera siempre así, él amaba a su padre y quería pasar todo el tiempo con él pero eso no era posible así que eso le enojaba levemente, aunque después entendía que era el deber de su padre, al final solo era un berrinche, pero por lo menos había alguien que me entendiera aunque sea fuera una muy pequeña parte de cómo me sentía cuando oía hablar de Neji Hyuga.

Solo que lo mío no era un berrinche definitivamente soy más maduro que Bolt Uzumaki

El suspiro del padre de Bolt me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Sé que es difícil pedirles esto pero no quiero oír quejas relacionadas con alguna de sus travesuras ¿entendieron? —Bolt solo cruzo sus brazos y desvió la mirada de su padre frunciendo el ceño.

—De acuerdo— pronuncio de manera inconforme, no hay que ser un genio para saber que Uzumaki Naruto era igual cuando era niño ¿o si padre?

—Bien, cuídense— y desapareció dejando atrás rastros de humo.

—Pero que molestia— dijo el pequeño rubio con tono de berrinche y una sonrisa que yo describiría como malvada que me hacia darme cuenta que tenía una idea recién salida del horno— deberíamos poner un balde de agua arriba de la puerta de su oficina.

Suspire.

—Eso ya lo hiciste y ya sabes cómo acabo, tiene más reflejos que cualquiera, pudo evitar el balde de agua pero tú no pudiste evitar el castigo— dije recordando como había estado dos semanas solo con la compañía de Himawari mientras que a Bolt no lo dejaban salir de su cuarto y hablando de ella...

—¿Donde está Hima-chan? — pregunte sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban ligeramente.

Bolt me miro de manera curiosa al ver mi rostro pero luego sonrió como si no le importara, para él era normal que yo preguntara por ella.

—Mi mama la llevo a la mansión Hyuga temprano, supongo que están con Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi-sama, el tío de mi padre y el jefe del clan, he visitado muchas veces la mansión con mi tía Hinata para practicar mi habilidad y él se sentaba a verme durante todo el entrenamiento eh incluso me ayudaba a completarlo, pero igual que Uzumaki Naruto me caía mal que siempre mencionara el parecido que tenia con mi padre que al parecer se había ganado el título del genio por las habilidades que rápidamente yo también desarrollaba, genial pensé en ese momento, otra estúpida manera de compararme con él, heredando sus habilidades en el clan y más adelante capaz y me llamaban por ese estúpido apodo al igual que él.

—Pero que importa—el rubio interrumpió mis pensamientos—vayamos a divertirnos, podemos pintar algunas casas o las caras de los Hokages especialmente la de mi tonto padre.

—Se te acabaron las ideas cabeza de plátano—dije para molestarlo.

—Bueno "genio" espero que se te ocurra una idea mejor—Bolt me miro esperando una buena respuesta, sonreí ligeramente, realmente la tenia.

—¿Tienes pintura? —Bolt asintió y yo hice un ademán para que me siguiera.

Más tarde caminábamos entre las tumbas del cementerio de Konoha.

—Emmm... ¿me repites de nuevo que hacemos aquí?—Bolt se escuchaba confundido e irritado.

—Venimos porque tengo una idea—respondí caminando delante de él con un bote de aerosol en la mano derecha y la mirada baja.

—¿Qué clase de idea implica el cementerio? —dijo mientras trataba de ponerse a mi lado, tal vez iba muy rápido pero me detuve en seco al llegar a mi destino, conocida demasiado bien tanto el lugar donde habíamos llegado como de memoria el camino de regreso.

—¿Qué hacemos en la tumba del tío Neji? —me miro más confundido.

—¿No es obvio? la pintaremos—lo mire levantando una ceja, él se limito a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por que querrías pintar la tumba de tu padre?

—¿Por qué querrías pintar tú la cabeza de Hokage del tuyo? —me agache notando los girasoles frescos alrededor de la tumba que seguramente la tía Hinata había puesto recientemente.

—Oye no respondas a mi pregunta con otra eso es de tontos, arruinaras tu reputación de genio—cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos irritado.

—No quiero esa reputación... —me quede mirando fijamente las palabras grabadas en la piedra de la tumba, aprecie unas en especial "Genio de Konoha", era realmente tonto llamarlo esa manera, sin darme cuenta había apretado los puños.

—Bueno lo que sea, yo lo hago para que mi fastidioso padre no se crea tanto haciendo su trabajo—después de terminar con un tono de berrinche me miro esperando mi respuesta.

—Lo hare porque mi padre es un farsante Bolt—tome la lata de aerosol para agitarla, presione suavemente escribiendo la primera letra.

—¿El tío Neji? ¿Farsante? pero si él es un héroe, acaso ¿no has oído a mi madre? él murió protegiéndola...

—¡No bolt!—interrumpí con enojo si mirarlo solo concentrándome escribiendo la cuarta letra— mi padre es un farsante, no es el héroe que todos creen, es un tonto y al parecer todo mundo cree lo contrario, pero hare que aquel que visite este lugar se entere de la verdad.

—Himawari visita esta tumba a diario—su tono se torno preocupado—no deberías de hacer esto te meterás en serios problemas, la tía Tenten se enojará y no se tu pero a mí me da miedo cuando lo hace.

—Yo le explicare a Hima-chan todo—dije recordando como la pequeña adoraba a Neji Hyuga, había terminado de escribir—todos deben saber la verdad hasta mi madre.

Contemple lo que había escrito con letras negras de pintura.

"El rey de los tontos"

—Kenji deberías de lavar eso—de nuevo con ese molesto tono preocupado que pocas veces había oído de Bolt—todos se enojarán mucho con nosotros.

—Si tienes tanto miedo vete Bolt—respondí severamente apretando los puños, pensé que Bolt entendería pero confirme que no, nadie entendía la verdad de quién fue Neji Hyuga, pero decidí que yo los haría entender.

—Estas más raro que de costumbre, ¿sabes? búscame cuando se te pase—escuche sus pasos alejándose irritado pero no me importo, Bolt hacia rabietas con las demás personas pero luego las pasaba por alto regresando a ser él mismo.

En cuanto a mi bueno prefería quedarme con un poco de orgullo hacia mis peleas pero siempre volvía a buscar a mi mejor amigo y su compañía.

Sin saber el motivo me quede arrodillado delante de aquella tumba todo el día, no sentí hambre ni ganas de pararme de ahí mientras formulaba preguntas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué clase de persona había sido Neji Hyuga?

Por lo que todos decían me parecía a él, pero eso es tonto ya que como puedes imaginarte el carácter de una persona a través de ti mismo, yo no podía, incluso le costaba un poco imaginar a Uzumaki Naruto siendo Bolt y a Himawari siendo la tía Hinata.

"Cada quien es único, no puedes comparar a nadie" pensé mientras fruncía el ceño y asentía con la cabeza.

También había veces que me comparaban con mi madre y su carácter cálido eso también valía como una forma de describirme a mí aunque no del todo.

Cuando era pequeño y tenia admiración por mi padre le hacía toda clase de preguntas a mi madre sobre él, me encantaba escuchar una y otra vez sus misiones juntos, unas con el tío Lee y otras sin él las cuales eran las más importantes en su relación.

También me encantaba escuchar como habían dado un pequeño paso a su relación con un beso un poco cercano a la gran guerra.

"Su orgullo llegaba a los cielos, pero en ese momento vi como caía de picada hasta sus pies" había dicho mi madre con una sonrisa describiendo aquel recuerdo.

Al parecer mi padre al morir nunca se entero de que mi madre estaba embarazada, así que prácticamente no existí en sus pensamientos el día de su muerte, no era algo de real importancia ¿en que habría cambiado que supiera de mi existencia? ¿Acaso hubiera hecho todo por sobrevivir?

"Que patético" pensé, si realmente fuera un genio había sabido que mi madre lo amaba más que nadie y habría encontrado la forma de quedado con ella.

Mi madre no necesitaba la memoria de un héroe, necesitaba al héroe en carne y hueso junto a ella.

—¡Kenji! —una voz resonó en el viento no era cualquier voz, se trataba de mi madre quién se acercaba de manera rápida hacia mí con una mirada intrigada y confusa, volví mi mirada sombría hacia al frente sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, ella se paró al lado de mi—te he estado buscando, fui a casa de Bolt y me dijo que estabas aquí, se me hizo tan raro que casi no le...creí... —hizo una pausa al poner atención a lo que había a su alrededor, no me atreví a mirarla, en ese momento se acerco más a mí para leer lo que había garabateado en la tumba—Ken...ji...¿que...hiciste?

Apreté mi quijada al igual que mis puños con tanta fuerza que dolieron y me atreví a mirarla al hablar, pero algo dolió mas que mis uñas marcando mi piel, un fuerte ardor se encendió en mi mejilla derecha, mi cara quedo volteada hacia la dirección opuesta lo único que escuche de aquel momento fue un fuerte sonido agudo, mi piel contra la mano de mi madre que se encontraba arrodillada frente a mí con lágrimas en los ojos y un ceño ligeramente fruncido, levante mi mano para tocar la zona rojiza de mi mejilla y en ese preciso momento sentí como los brazos de mi madre me tomaban por sorpresa rodeándome por completo.

—Escucha con atención Kenji—no supe identificar si lloraba o se encontraba enojada, probablemente lo segundo—escúchame bien, tu padre esta cuidándote todo el tiempo jamás dudes de eso, él te hubiera querido desde el instante de tu nacimiento.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos deslizándose por mis mejillas.

—Mi padre no es un héroe madre—levante la voz apretando mi quijada desatando enojo—mi padre es un verdadero tonto.

Se separo de mi cuidadosamente poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, definitivamente pensé que estaba enojada pero al secar mis lágrimas y mirarla me quede atónito, la sonrisa de mi madre se hizo presente y de repente supe que no me miraba a mi directamente sino por detrás de mi hacia la tumba pintada.

—Así es Kenji—dejo de mirar hacia aquel punto y regreso a verme a mí con pequeñas lágrimas aun sonriendo—tu padre fue un tonto, de no ser así no me hubiera enamorado de él, no desearía que fuera de otra forma porque te tengo a ti.

Su sonrisa se amplió mientras lo la miraba atónito y luego le dirigí una mirada triste.

—Pero le extrañas, ¿no? por eso lloras en las noches—la brisa revoloteo mis cortos cabellos castaños parecidos a los de ella—quisiera poder extrañarlo también para que no llores sola.

Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron sorprendida ante lo que había dicho, volvió a rodearme entre sus brazos pero no hablo simplemente me apretó con fuerza durante un rato yo poco a poco correspondí el abrazo rodeándola de igual manera.

—No tienes por qué volver a llorar sola madre, estaré contigo.

Quizás no podía entender a mi madre completamente pero podía estar con ella de la misma manera que mi padre querría estarlo.

Si mi padre se parece mucho a mi entonces estaba seguro de saber que haría en mi situación, él había protegido a mi madre cuando estaba vivo, así que supe por alguna razón que deseaba que yo hiciera lo mismo desde donde fuera que estuviese observándome a mi madre y a mí.

Permanecimos ahí un rato hasta que mi madre volvió a su humor natural, enojada me pidió que limpiara la tumba de mi padre como castigo, yo lo habría hecho de todas formas y mi madre lo sabia así que prácticamente no era un castigo.

Mientras terminaba de limpiar mi desastre me sentí mejor conmigo mismo, ya no sentiría enojo si me comparaban con mi padre, aunque para mi seguiría siendo un gran tonto en lugar del héroe que todos creían que era, pero tal vez ser el hijo del rey de los tontos no sea tan malo.

* * *

Y díganme ¿qué les pareció?¿les gustó Kenji?

Esta idea salió de lo que podría haber pasado si Tenten estuviera embarazada de Neji justo antes de que la guerra estallara dejando un legado del que Neji no hubiera sabido nada. ¿Qué opinan? Se me ocurre una linda despedida entre ellos dos dándose todo su amor y pum como resultado un pequeño Hyuga en camino.

Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar comentarios se aceptan toda clase de críticas constructivas, eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, cuídense y espero verlos después en otra de mis historias;)


End file.
